Beauty Tricks
by Ligeia Resurrected
Summary: A collection of drabble of Loki x Belle (Beauty Tricks). Feel free to leave me any prompts that's T-rated or under.
1. Stolen Sleep

Loki slumbers in his bed with his beloved, Belle. Though the trickster loves the beauty deeply, she has an unpleasant habit: tossing and turning as she sleeps, sometimes enough to awake him. Despite this, he'd rather sleep by her side than alone like he used to.

It's storming tonight. Rain pounds angrily. Thunder crashes loudly, and lightning illuminates their bedroom.

Belle, with a trail of dried drool from a corner of her mouth, shifts. Their bed squeaks. Then she suddenly tosses, turning toward her mischievous lover, unknowing that she whacks his face.

The hit pulls Loki from his peaceful slumber. At first, he's mad that he is yet again stolen from sleep; however, as the lightning irradiates, shedding light on the beauty's face, the anger softens slowly then all at once. A small smile tugs on Loki's mouth as Belle turns away, her back to him. He pulls his love carefully closer until he feels her warmth spread on his body. After placing a kiss on her shoulder, Loki closes his eyes, catching a faint scent of lavender from her hair, and tries to find his way back asleep.


	2. No Place like Home

**Author's Note: This was going to be only one drabble, but I decided to make it a collection of drabbles instead...I've heard the name of this pairing called Mischievous Beauty and Iced Beauty. (I follow Iced Beauty on Tumblr, by the way.) However, I personally call them Beauty Tricks...Also, feel free to leave me any drabble prompts.**

Slumber clings to Belle's eyes as she rocks her baby girl, Katrine, to sleep. She stifles a yawn as she looks down, seeing Katrine asleep. With a chuckle, Belle starts to get out of her chair when she hears footsteps. Looking up, she finds her husband, Loki, standing in the doorway.

He leans on the doorframe wearing a small smile. His black hair falls from his shoulder, gently landing in front of his face. Loki enters, tucking his hair behind his ear, as Belle carefully leaves the chair.

With gentle hands, he takes his daughter into his arms. The soft, dim light glows on Katrine's face. Loki's fingertips brush her cheek, can feel her breaths on his skin. His grin grows as he lays her in the crib.

Belle grabs his hand and leans close, tired, and they leave the nursery. Once in the sitting room, they sit on the sofa. She wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Belle's eyes beg for sleep.

Loki looks at her, fingers brushing through her hair. Then he looks at the fireplace, hears the crackles of the burning wood. "You must be exhausted from caring for the baby all day," he says.

Having no reply, he looks and sees Belle asleep. Chuckling, Loki kisses her then places his chin on top of her head. He listens to her steady breathing and feels the song of her heartbeat.


	3. Forbidden

**Author's Note: **I was inspired to write a Beauty Tricks drabble with Teacher!Loki and (High School) Student!Belle. If you're too uncomfortable reading such thing, then go back. What can I say? I like forbidden romances. Also, it's a little racy, minor adult themes. I've thought about writing more of this AU, maybe even a novel length story. I'm not sure, though.

With books in hand, Mr. Laufeyson enters the library and looks for the library aid, Belle French. She is his best and favorite student, reasons not solely on her good grades. Because of her looks and her mind, he's in love with her, body and soul. Yes, it's forbidden, perhaps even taboo; however, he's willing to break the rules, spit in the face of society if she would have him, if she'd just _utter_ the words.

Mr. Laufeyson finds Belle on a ladder, returning books on shelves. She's just high enough to make out the color of her panties under her blue skirt. Yellow.

Swallowing and resisting the urge to brush her calf, he asks, "How are you, Miss French?"

Belle looks down then smiles. "Oh, hello, Mr. Laufeyson. I didn't hear you come in. I'm fine." Putting the last book away, she asks, "Did you find anything you like?"

_I have now, _he answers in his thought, rubbing the back of her Converse. "Actually, I'm here to return these." _And to see you again_.

"Alright," she says, climbing down the ladder. She waves a hand toward the front desk. "If you would follow me, please."

Laufeyson walks behind Belle, checking out her ass. Oh, how he would love to curl her brown locks with his fingers, feel its silky touch.

She sits behind the desk, reaching for the books. After he gives them to her, their hands touch briefly, she presses a few keys and clicks the mouse. "Okay, Mr. Lau-"

"Please," he interrupts, "call me 'Loki' when it's just you and me."

"Okay… _Loki._" Belle nods her head once, smiling. Saying his first name feels… odd, as if breaking some boundary between teacher and student, maybe more intimate. She's beginning to like it. "I'll take care of these. See you in English class."

Loki grins widely. "I look forward to it."


End file.
